


Our Escape

by SubconsiousWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubconsiousWriter/pseuds/SubconsiousWriter
Summary: Two families, enemies by fate. Yet reigns are about to end by two future heirs.Historia, an illegitimate daughter, and surviving potential successor of the Reiss Family. Finally reclaiming her name, and fulfilling her promise to her lover.Eren, the youngest son and future heir of the Yaeger Family. Seeking truth after his brother's sudden return to reclaim the family name.ft. LeviHan & Yumikuri
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Our Escape

**Author's Note:**

> "Eren Yaeger, right?

Prestige, wealth, and bright chandeliers. These were always the things that Eren has within his life. Yet there are so many secrets that are keeping him away to enjoy the time of his life. He may be lucky to be born in a wealthy-known clan but lives miserably, by living under a secret of his own brother's scheme.

"Eren." A bearded man, holding a glass of red wine gaze up at the young brunette. "Try not to stain our family's name by one of your troubles."

Eren could only roll his eyes, to his warning as if he'd never obeyed anything he said.

"Ah, It's nice to see the Yaegers around here." A tall hazel-orb woman walks up to them. Holding champagne within their slender hands with a polite smile.

"It's not as nice, as you think it is, Hanji," Eren spoke with a sigh. Quite bored and easily exhausted, since he is with a relative he despised the most.

There's nothing that could make this young man even more impatient, other than Zeke. Hanji raised one brow, before reading Eren's expression. Realizing that it's quite normal for this teen to be broody around the party since he is with someone he despises the most despite being blood-related. She let out a small chuckle, before taking a sip from her drink.

"Alright."

"Pardon him, Mrs. Ackerman. He's unknowingly..." Zeke glared slightly at his brother, almost warning him to behave himself even if he considered himself close, to the Ackerman Clan. "In his rebellious phase right now."

"Pardon!?" Eren frowned,

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm quite used to it. I'm just here to remind you that... " before the hazel-eyed woman could continue her words, she was taken aback by her husband. Who are now; wrapping their arms around their waist.

"Levi..! You almost startled me." Hanji chuckled nervously. Still admitting the fact that she almost drops her champagne.

"The Reiss Clan. They're here. Are you done informing the..." Levi glanced at the two brothers. Almost wanting to laugh about how these two had a lot more different moods, written all over their faces.

Eren has that crown look on his face, as for Zeke... A little constipated. "Oh. I guess there's no need for that." Levi could only smile politely before he leaves the two brothers alone. With his wife of course.

Just so the information about their clan's mortal enemy shall come and gather with them. Zeke let his eyes explore through the crowds.

Finally pinning his eyes from a certain blonde lady, with a slight back hair and simple yet elegant sleeveless white dress. the Reiss' last descendant. Historia Reiss.

Zeke did a little digging about this young lady. Which made him thought of a plan that will make his brother a useful chess piece. He leaned closer to his brother's ear. Whispering a bit of information about the next successor of the Reiss family. "Say, why don't we make a deal. Only if. You'll agree to my plan."

...

"Smile, my dear." the old man whispered to his daughter's ear. The young lady could only sigh and do what she's told. It's always been like this, ever since she finally claims her real name. She may have everything everyone could ever ask for, but the burden of carrying the Reiss family name made her miserable.

Is she gonna keep the mask that she's has been holding ever since she was born? Somehow Historia wished she could. Yet her promise keeps her alive. Oh, how she wishes to be reborn.

"Ah, Isn't it the Reiss Clan? Finally having a successor eh?" A drunk old man greeted while analyzing every part of the blonde. Making her more uncomfortable.

"Sheesh, your genes sure are a number one supremacy, Rod. She's one of a kind, just like her older sister."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about my family, without conscience." The old man snaps. Showing no expression at all.

"You're no fun at all." Once the drunk man finally left, Rod averted his gaze towards The Yaeger's. Slowly pulling his daughter's arm near him and said.

"Be careful around here. Especially with the Yaeger's. They may be one of the prestigious families around the country like we do, but keep in mind that those... Were enemies." Rod could only give his daughter a dark gaze. Hoping that she'll acknowledge his words as a warning.

...

After hours of reception. Eren took a step outside the crowds. He leans his back on the wall and started messing with his hair. A habit of his, whenever his energy started draining.

You can say he looks a lot more miserable than he thought he was. Out of all the events he has to attend, this one was the worse party he'd ever been to. He closes his eyes, as the memory of his brother's deal started coming back to him.

_"Pretty, isn't she? She's about your age. Now, that girl might've looked like someone born and raised within a healthy clan, but. She's just as miserable as everyone in this world."_

"That son of a--" Eren froze, as soon as his eyes met a familiar blonde. Squinted, towards his direction. Without a doubt, it was Historia Reiss. Yet, does she know who could be the one she's setting her gaze at?

"Eren Yaeger, right?"


End file.
